Forever and Always
by xxsindixx
Summary: Ichigo sat at the kitchen table,worry etched on his face,it was dark outside and Grimmjow still hadn't come home. He hadn't called to say he would be late, he hadn't said anything at all, he should've been home by now.   GrimmIchi fluff GrimmjowxIchigo


Forever and Always

Ichigo sat at the kitchen table, with his phone clutched in his hand. Worry etched on his face, it was dark outside and Grimmjow still hadn't come home. He hadn't called to say he would be late, he hadn't said anything at all, he should've been home by now. Ichigo kept glancing out the window, to the drive way but being met with disappointment every time. He looked at his phone and tried Grimmjow's number again; it rang and rang until his voice mail cut in. Ichigo hung up and called Shinji instead. The blond picked up immediately.

"Ichi~, what's up? Do you miss me that much already?" Shinji squealed into the phone.

"Hey Shin. I was just wondering, is Grimmjow at your place? With Nnoitra or something?" Ichigo replied, not letting the worrying come through in his voice.

"Hmmmm, no I don't think so. Letme ask Nnoi," Shinji replied. Ichigo heard him shouting at Nnoitra, "Nnoi! Ya seen Grimmjow today?"

He heard Nnoitra mumble something at Shinji.

"No, he says he hasn't seen him since they left work," Shinji reported.

Ichigo sighed, "Okay, thanks." He hung up before Shinji could say anything more.

The orange haired slumped against the table, looking at his phone, waiting.

* * *

><p>Ichigo nearly jumped when the phone rang in his hand. He picked it up before even reading the caller ID, "Grimm?" He said hopefully.<p>

"Uh Mr. Kurosaki? This is Dr. Unohana , from Boston Plainsboro Hospital. I'm sorry to say but somethings happened, I think you should come to the hospital, right now."

Ichigo heart dropped into his stomach. He knew it, he knew something had happened to Grimmjow, "Ok, I'll be there in a bit," He replied before he hung up and got in his car.

"_Grimm, this is so nice. I'm glad we got to go out today," Ichigo said as he walked hand in hand with Grimmjow across the pier. Grimmjow smirked and squeezed the orange heads hand as he stopped walking. Ichigo stopped and looked at him, "Grimmjow, are you okay? You haven't been acting yourself tonight." _

_Grimmjow shook his head, "I'm fine. I just…" he slowed. He looked Ichigo in the eyes as he got down on one knee. Ichigo's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates._

_"Grimm…" He started but Grimmjow interrupted him._

_"Wait, just letme do this. I have to. Ichigo I want to you forever, forever and always. Through the good and the bad and the ugly. I wanna grow old with ya, and have little brats if that's what ya want. I never wanna have to be away from ya again. Ichigo will you marry me?" _

_The orange haired man's eyes nearly popped out of his skull. He couldn't believe it, he thought Grimmjow wasn't the marrying type and that was fine with him as long as they stayed together. But this, this was so unexpected. Ichigo could feel the tears prickling behind his eyes, he covered his face with the hand Grimmjow wasn't holding._

"_Ichi?" Grimmjow asked, afraid that maybe it was too sudden or not the right time or he had messed it up. Grimmjow stood and wrapped Ichigo in his arms, pulling him close, "I'm sorry if I messed up, I'm not good at this typa' thing, ya know?"_

_Ichigo sniffed and pulled back from Grimmjows hug wiping his face and shaking his head, "No, no it was perfect. Of course I'll marry you," he said as he wrapped his arms around the blunettes neck. _

_Grimmjow breathed a sigh of relief, "I thought for a moment there you were gonna kick down and run," Grimmjow said, laughing._

"_Never," Ichigo replied pulling him into a kiss, "I love you."_

_Grimmjow smirked, "Forever and always, babe." _

Ichigo smiled at the memory of Grimmjow's proposal as he pulled up to the hospital and walked in. He went to the front desk and started talking to the nurse.

"Hi, Dr. Unohana called me," He said simply.

The nurse nodded and waved over, a lady with a thick, long, dark braid down her back.

"Mr. Kurosaki," She extended her hand in greeting, "I'm Dr. Unohana. I'm terribly sorry to call you out so late but you were listed as Mr. Jeaqerjaques's next of kin. Follow me."

As Ichigo followed the burly lady down the rows and rows of corridor, which she navigated through easily, the women explained what had happened to Grimmjow. Ichigo tried his hardest to keep a straight face, tried to not break down infront of the doctor.

"Some sort of car crash, it looks like. We had to operated when he came in, massive internal bleeding. The surgeon managed to stop the bleeding, but we won't know for sure. The first 48 hours are always a bit dodgy. Here we are. Right now he's on morphine to dull the pain, so he shouldn't be awake until morning, at best."

Dr. Unohana slid the door to the room Grimmjow was in open. Ichigo almost cried out at the sight of his lover. He was bandaged and stitched almost everywhere. His face, bruised a dull purple. Tubes of all shapes and sizes coming out of his body. Ichigo thanked the doctor and walked over to Grimmjow's bed. He sat in the chair next to the bed as he hesitated to take Grimmjow's hand. Everything looked so painful, yet still Grimmjows blue hair managed to sick out in every which way it could. He took Grimmjows hand and a tear slipped down his cheek.

"Grimm…" Ichigo said softly as he buried his face in the sterilized mattress next to Grimmjows hand. Ichigo cried until he felt numb, he cried for unfairness of this situation, he cried for the unfairness of life, he cried until he couldn't cry anymore. Then he talked, he talked and talked to Grimmjow about pointless things, about the life they would have together, the house, the kids, everything. He thought that maybe if Grimmjow heard him talking he would come back, he wouldn't die. So he talked until he fell asleep, holding Grimmjows hand close to him.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow stirred in his sleep, slowly waking. He blinked slowly, adjusting to the bright white colours in the room. He still felt tired and incredibly sore. He blinked again, this time feeling the dull ache in his body, and the tubes in his nose. He lifted his one hand and ripped the damn things out of his nose so he could breathe normally, only then did he notice the pressure on his left hand and the head of orange that was sleeping on it. He smiled, relaxing just a bit and rethinking his choice to rip the IV out of his arm next. What the hell happened to me, he thought to himself as he tried to remember how he got here and came up blank. He looked at his arms and saw the bandages and stitches, concluding that he must have been in an accident of some sort. He tried to sit up but came short when an incredibly pain ripped through his abdomen. He grunted then lay back down, defeated.<p>

The orange haired man stirred at the sound and movement around him, then remembering where he was he shot up in his chair, wide awake. He glanced around the room quickly then at Grimmjow.

"Hey, berry," Grimmjow said hoarsely. Ichigo's face spread into a smile.

"Grimm," He said softly, holding back the tears at hearing his lovers voice again, "You idiot, you scared me. I thought I was gonna lose you."

Grimmjow scoffed at him, bringing his hand up to stroke Ichigo's face, "Hmm, you'd never get rid of me that easily."

Ichigo laughed as he let the tears spill again, he kissed Grimmjows hand.

"Oi berry, don't start that with me," The blunette said softly wiping the tears from his lovers cheeks.

"Right," Ichigo said quickly, "sorry, my bad. Just… don't scare me like that again."

Grimmjow nodded, feeling guilty for making his berry cry, "I love you, Ichi…"

Ichigo smiled, unable to trust himself to talk without crying again.

"Ichi," Grimmjow said expectantly.

Ichigo gathered up his strength and sighed loudly, "I know, I know. Forever and always, right?"

The blue haired man beamed at his lover, "Exactly."

* * *

><p>The four friends sat in Grimmjows room talking loudly, Shinji, Nnoitra and Grimmjow were having an argument as to which one of them would win in a drag race. Ichigo was smiling softly as he still clutched Grimmjows hand, afraid that if he let go…<p>

"BULLSHIT!" Nnoitra exclaimed loudly, "I would kick both your asses and leave ya eating my dust. Shinji ya can't drive for shit and Grimmjow would probably wrap himself around a pole again."

Shinji and Grimmjow both started yelling at Nnoitra, telling him he was talking absolute shit. Ichigo smiled as he watched them argue. Then he got an idea, he tugged on Grimmjows hand, demanding the blue haired's attention. Grimmjow looked at him and immediately saw that look, he sighed loudly.

"What crazy idea have you come up with now, berry?"

Shinji and Nnoitra's shouts died down as they listened to Ichigo.

"Let's get married," Ichigo said simply.

"Babe, we are getting married as soon as I get outta 'ere, ya know that," Grimmjow replied, a little confused.

"I mean now, let's get married now. With the priest downstairs, in the hospital church," Ichigo exclaimed, excitedly.

All three of them looked at Ichigo like he had just asked to have a four-some.

Grimmjow snapped out of the daze first, "Are you sure about that, Ichi? I mean I know it's legal and all but do you really want to get married in a hospital?"

Ichigo looked at Grimmjow with that pleading look in his eyes, the look Grimmjow couldn't resist.

"Gah, ok fine! Just stop looking at me with those eyes," Grimmjow replied.

Ichigo smiled happily, and pecked Grimmjow as he ran out the door, grabbing Shinji's arm and dragging him along, with an, "I'll be back."

Nnoitra shook his head, "Ya gat one crazy berry there, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow snorted in acknowledgment, he knew that.

Ichigo and Shinji returned ten minutes later, with the priest and two rings.

"Where?" Grimmjow asked.

"Apparently the couple next door really loves our arguments, best entertainment they've had in here, they said," Ichigo explained, "Ok, let's do this."

Ichigo held Grimmjows hand as the priest did his thing.

"Would you like to say something?" The priest asked after he was done.

Grimmjow looked at Ichigo; Ichigo nodded and smiled, "Grimm, I want you forever, forever and always. Through the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together and always remember whether we're happy or sad or whatever. We'll still love each other forever and always," Ichigo said, letting a tear slip.

Nnoitra chuckled and Shinji buried himself in Nnoitra's chest, trying his hardest not to cry too.

Grimmjow smiled at Ichigo's remix of his proposal, he took a deep breathe, "I love you, Ichigo,"

Ichigo smiled through his tears, "I love you too Grimm. Forever and always."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**This fic is based off a song called "Forever and Always" by Parachute. Awesome song, but also really sad. Grimmjow was supposed to die at the end but I couldn't do it. I love him too much. Whaddya think?**

**Disclaimer: The song belongs to the song writer, and under no circumstances, no matter how hard I wish Ichigo and Grimmjow will never be mine, same for Nnoitra and Unohana and Shinji**


End file.
